Late
by choi young gun
Summary: Kyuhyun ah tidak bisa kah kau melihat ku sekali saja?tidak bisakah kau melihat ketulusan cinta ku kepada mu?aku mohon kyu ijinkan aku di sisimu untuk terakhirnya dan aku berjanji aku akan pergi jauh dan tidak menganggu mu lagi. Kyumin/BL


~* Late *~

Cast::: kyuhyun, sungmin dan donghae

Summary::: Kyuhyun ah tidak bisa kah kau melihat ku sekali saja?tidak bisakah kau melihat ketulusan cinta ku kepada mu?aku mohon kyu ijinkan aku di sisimu untuk terakhirnya dan aku berjanji aku akan pergi jauh dan tidak menganggu mu lagi.

Dipagi hari yang cerah di sekolah blue shappire high school terlihat siswa dan siswi sedang memasuki gerbang sekolah tidak kecuali seorang namja tampan berambut ikal berwarna hitam, tinggi dan berkulit pucat sedang menenteng tas ranselnya di punggungnya.

"kyunnie..."dia berumpat kecil saat mendengar suaranya yang lembut sedang memanggil namanya yang sangat manis. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan tersebut membuat yang memanggilnya harus berlari agar bisa mengejar kyuhyun.  
"kyuhyun ah tunggu aku" orang yang memanggilnya sudah berada di sampingnya dan menarik halus tangan kyuhyun  
"YA! Lepas kan tangan mu dari tangan ku itu menjijikan" kyu mendelik tajam bukan nya melepaskan tangan kyuhyun malah menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat membuat kyuhyun menggeram kesal  
"aniyo! Kaja kita masuk kelas bentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi kajja" kyuhyun tetap diam dan menatap tajam  
"lee sungmin sudah aku katakan kalau aku masih normal jadi lepaskan tangan mu sekarang juga" kyuhyun menghempas tangan orang yang bernama lee sungmin dan berlalu meninggalkan sungmin dengan tatapan nanar _kyu tidak bisa kah kau menerima ku?._

~* kyuhyun pov *~

Ck pagi pagi sudah membuat ku kesal saja padahal aku sudah berulang kali menolak cintanya dan jangan mengganggu ku lagi tapi tetap aja mengganggu ku.  
aku masih ingat saat pertaman kali dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan saat itu juga hidup ku benar benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

FLASHBACK~~

Aku sekarang berada di belakang sekolah tepatnya taman belakang sekolah jarang ada orang datang ke sini dan aku lagi menunggu seseorang yang katanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting di sepucuk surat yang aku temukan di loker ku waktu aku ingin mengambil buku ku.  
aku melihat seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci dengan rambut hitam dan tubuh yang agak berisi. Eh itu bukannya sungmin teman sekelas ku?sedang apa dia di sini?.

"kyu kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya nya dengan wajah yang bersalah  
"kau yang memanggilku?" aku bukannya menjawab pertanyaan nya tapi menanya balik kepada sungmin  
"nde aku yang memanggilmu dengan surat di loker mu" jawabnya dengan senyumnya yang manis eh apa yang kau katakan cho kyuhyun pabo  
"ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya ku lagi ekspresinya berubah jadi aneh ada apa sih?  
"kyu a..k..u aku" aish kenapa dia seperti yeoja gini sih membuat aku jijik saja  
"aish cepat lah kalau tidak cepat aku pergi sekarang" sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki ku  
"saranghae kyu jongmal" aku langsung membalak kan mata ku begitu mendengar perkatakaan nya. Apa kau tidak salah dengar dia mencintaiku?

"jangan konyol sungmin ah aku namja dan kau namja"  
"ne aku tahu kyu tapi aku mencintai mu" aku tertawa pelan heyy aku namja normal yang masih bisa membedakan mana yeoja seksi dan tidak seksi mau taruh dimana muka ku jika pacaran sesama namja hell no.  
"mian aku tidak bisa menerima mu jadi buang saja rasa cinta mu kepada ku dan sebaiknya kau berobat sebelum terlambat" aku berbalik dan jalan meninggalkannya tapi teriakannya membuat ku berhenti  
"aku tidak akan menyerah cho kyuhyun dan aku pastikan kau akan jatuh cinta kepada ku" ck dasar namja keras kepala aku kembali melangkahkan kaki ku meninggalkan sungmin dan taman belakang sekolah tersebut.

FLASHBACK OFF~~

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian tersebut dan dia benar benar tidak menyerah membuat ku jatuh cinta kepadanya dengan semua perhatian yang dia berikan kepadaku dan gara gara dia banyak yeoja cantik di sekolah ini menjadi menjauhi ku ck menyebalkan.

"yo kyu" aku melihat donghae melambaikan tangannya dikelas aku mendudukan pantat ku ke bangku ku yang bersebelahan dengan donghae sahabat ku, sih manusia ikan  
"heyy aku dengar tadi sih sungmin megang tangan mu ya?" tanya nya  
"iya dan itu menyebalkan" aku mengeluarkan kekasih sejati ku a.k.a psp  
"kenapa kau tidak mencoba menerima nya sih kan wajah nya cantik dan imut bahkan dia tidak terlihat seperti namja" aku langsung mendelik ke arahnya dan hanya dibalas kekehan tanpa dosannya dasar manusia ikan.

~* kyuhyun pov end *~

SKIP TIME~~

Treet treet

Suara bel istirahat berbunyi dan semua siswa dan siswi meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang sudah minta di isi dan ada juga ke taman sekolah untuk menghilangkan penat mereka selama di pelajaran tadi.

"kyunnie!" suara imut itu kembali menggelegar satu kelas itu membuat isi kelas menjadi menoleh ke sumber suara  
"YA! Hentikan memanggil nama ku dengan sebutan aneh itu" kyuhyun yang akan meninggalkan kelasnya menjadi terhenti karna mendengar panggilan manis sungmin  
"waeyo? kan nama mu jadi manis" sungmin mempoutkan bibir shape M nya membuat kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya  
"itu sangat menjijikan kau tau" sungmin langsung menundukan kepalanya sedih donghae yang melihat itu langsung merangkul sungmin  
"sudah sudah jangan bertengkar oyah sungmin ah kamu bawa itu?" sungmin melihat bekal yang dia bawa dari rumah untuk dirinya dan kyuhyun tercinta.

"aku hampir lupa kyu kita makan bersama ne aku sudah membuatkan bekal khusus untuk mu" sungmin menujukan kotak makanan yang berwarna merah muda tersebut kyuhyun yang melihat menaik kan alisnya tanda tidak suka  
"ck selain sakit kau juga aneh, seorang namja suka warna pink?" kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin dan donghae di depan pintu kelas sungmin yang mendengar perkataan kyuhyun kembali mendudukan kepala. Sakit sungguh sangat sakit mendapat penolakan dari orang yang paling kalian cintai. Donghae yang melihat ekpresi wajah sungmin yang akan menangis jadi merasa iba dia pun langsung mengambil kotak makanan merah muda itu membuat sungmin menatap heran

"sayang kalau tidak dimakan kajja" donghae menarik tangan sungmin dan membawa sungmin ke atap sekolah. Dan disini lah mereka diatap sekolah dan donghae memakan habis bekal yang seharusnya sungmin buat khusus kyuhyun  
"wah ini benar benar enak apa kau sendiri yang membuat semua makanan ini?" sungmin mengangguk tersenyum membuat sungmin tampak manis dimata donghae  
"kyuhyun pasti menyesal karna tidak bisa memakan masakan lezat ini" sungmin yang mendengar perkataan donghae langsung teringat dengan penolakan kejam kyuhyun  
"heyy jangan menangis itu membuat mu jelek" sungmin kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan donghae  
"hmm boleh kah aku bertanya kenapa aku begitu menyukai kyuhyun padahal kyuhyun sudah menolak mu dengan kejam" sungmin memandang langit dan mengembuskan nafas pelan

"ntah lah aku juga heran kenapa aku langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama bertemu denganya" sungmin tersenyum manis saat mengingat saat dia pertama kali dia melihat wajah tampan kyuhyun  
"love first sigh?" tanya donghae  
"hmm mungkin" donghae mengangguk kan kepalanya.

Sungmin melangkah gontai ke jalanan menuju rumahnya lagi lagi dia di tolak mentah mentah sama kyuhyun saat dia mengajak kyuhyun untuk pulang bersama.

~* sungmin pov *~

Kyuhyun ah apa begitu berat kau menerima ku? Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menunjukan ketulusan cinta ku kepadamu? Apa cinta ku begitu menjijikan dimata mu kyu?

Kyuhyun ah apa kau tidak bisa menerima cinta ku walau terpaksa sebelum aku pergi dari dunia ini. Ne aku akan segera pergi dari dunia ini karna aku mengidap penyakit kanker otak aku sudah di jatuhkan vonis bahwa umur ku tidak akan mencapai natal nanti miris memang, dulu aku menyerah dan putus asa saat dokter memvonis hidup ku tapi semenjak melihat kyuhyun saat pertama kali aku masuk blue shappire high school aku seakan semangat hidup ku kembali lagi membuat ku kembali bersemangat dan aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan perasaan ku kepada kyuhyun dan kyuhyun menolak ku dengan sangat kejam tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku aku dan tuhan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan hatinya sebalum aku pergi dari dunia ini walau dia sering menyakitiku tapi aku tetap mencintai ku.

Aku memasuki rumah ku yang sangat asri karna banyak ditanami dengan berbagai bunga membuat halaman rumah ku bagai taman bunga.

"aku pulang!" aku memasuki rumah ku dengan berat aku mendengar suara eomma yang kaget melihat wajah lemah ku  
"minnie chagi gwenchana?" tanya eomma ku yang sangat cantik walau usia nya tidak lagi muda  
"gwenchana eomma" jawab ku dengan senyuman aku tidak ingin membuat eomma khawatir  
"tapi wajah mu pucat chagi?" aku menggeleng  
"mungkin karna aku lelah aja jangan khawatir ne eomma aku mau istirahat dulu" eomma mengangguk aku pun naik kelantai ke lantai 2 menuju kamar ku.

Cklek

Aku memasuki kamar ku yang bernuansa merah mudah dan ada boneka kelinci pemberian appa ku saat aku berusia 2 tahun. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ranjang ku dan aku mengambil kalender yang ada di meja nakas ku

30 november berarti besok masuk bulan desember dan sebentar lagi natal dan aku akan pergi dari dunia ini. Aku menatap langit melalui jendela kamar ku sudah 1 bulan aku mengejarnya tapi tidak ada hasil apa pun, tuhan apa memang tidak ada tempat ku dihatinya? Sangat mencintainya tuhan.

Tes

Tes

Aku merasakan air mata ku di mengalir di pipi ku dan mengalir di punggung tangan ku. Tuhan aku mohon berikan aku kebahagiaan bersamanya walau hanya sedikit.

~* sungmin pov end *~

"kyuhyun ah besok kan hari minggu bagaimana kalau besok kita ke taman bermain?" kyuhyun kembali mengebuskan nafas kasarnya mendengar ajakan sungmin  
"mau berapa kali aku katakan jangan menganggu ku lagi" sungmin harus menahan rasa sakit yang menghimpit dadanya sungmin pun mencoba tersenyum kepada kyuhyun.  
"aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya aku menganggu mu dan ini permintaan terakhir ku eotteh?" kyuhyun menantap datar ke sungmin – donghae yang melihat menatap sungmin iba mungkin donghae akan sedikit membantu sungmin sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karna telah mengijinkan donghae untuk memakan bekal sungmin sampai habis  
"sudah terima saja ajakannya" kyuhyun langsung mendelik tajam ke arah donghae  
"dia kan sudah berjanji kalau ini terakhir kalinya jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi" kyuhyun memikirkan perkataan donghae  
"baik lahk aku mau" sungmin langsung kegirangan sampai tidak sadar memeluk kyuhyun dan langsung membuat kyuhyun terdiam tapi tidak berlangsung lama kyuhyun langsung menghempas pelukan sungmin tp sungmin tidak peduli dia terlalu senang akhirnya kyuhyun menerima ajakan nya.

LATTE WORLD~~~

Sungmin yang memakai kaos merah berlengan panjang, jaget hitam tanpa lengan dan sepatu boot hitam dipadukan celana hitamnya sedangkan kyuhyun kaos coklat, jaket coklat dan celana merahnya yang dipadukan dengan sepatu boot kulit hitamnya*bayangi aja kyumin waktu di mengniu music billboard. Sungmin berjalan girang memasuki area permainan itu berbalik terbalik dengan kyuhyun yang terus mengumpat kesal

"kyu, kau mau naik apa?" sungmin berjalan mendekati kyuhyun yang tertinggal dibelakangnya  
"kau saja yang menentukan aku cuman menemani mu saja kan?" sungmin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya membuat kyuhyun lagi lagi mengalihkan matanya  
"mana bisa begitu kyu – kau bilang saja mau naik apa pasti aku kabulkan"kyuhyun mendengar perkataan sungmin langsung mengeluarkan sirangainya.  
"baiklah jika mau mu kita akan mulai bermain" kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan sungmin dan mengantri di depan roler coster

"errr kyu apa kau yakin mau naik ini" sungmin menaikan satu alisnya  
"wae?kau takut?"tantang kyuhyun  
"aniya" sungmin menggeleng imut.

Kyuhyun melihat itu menelan salivanya ck _sebenarnya dia yeoja atau namja sih? _ Runtuk kyuhyun .  
saat beberapa baris lagi giliran mereka berdua kyuhyun melihat wajah sungmin  
"kau yakin tidak takut" tanya kyuhyun  
"kenapa aku musti takut"jawab sungmin dengan senyum polosnya  
kyuhyun hanya berdecih pelan.

"huek huek" kyuhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya yang seperti diaduk aduk setelah menaiki wahana yang mengerikan tadi. Sungmin membantu kyuhyun mengurut tengkuknya  
"kyu ah gwenchana?" Tanya sungmin yang begitu khawatir melihat keadaan kyuhyun  
"gwenchana" kyuhyun mengambil minuman yang diberikan sungmin  
"hahh kau ini kalau tidak kuat naik kenapa tidak bilang pada ku sih" kyuhyun langsung mendelik mendengar perkataan sungmin.  
"YA!siapa yang tidak kuat tadi aku hanya mual karna tadi pagi aku belum serapan" sungmin mengulum perkataan kyuhyun yang tidak mau dianggapnya lemah.

Setelah istirahat sebentar kyuhyun dan sungmin kembali bermain dengan semua wahana di taman bermain ini. Canda dan tawa mereka lontarkan bersama dan tanpa terasa hari sudah menunjukan gelapnya malam. Kini kyuhyun dan sungmin sedang ada di dalam bianglala sebagai wahana terakhir mereka

Sungmin dan kyuhyun memandang pemadangan seoul yang indah pada malam hari dari dalam bilanglala tersebut. Sungmin menoleh dan menatap wajah kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya merekam wajah tampan nan rupawan yang ada pada kyuhyun.

"kyu ah gomawo, jongmal gomawo" kyuhyun menoleh kehadapan sungmin  
"untuk?"  
"untuk menamani ku seharian ini" kyuhyun tersenyum ini adalah senyum tulus yang pertama kali kyuhyun berikan terhadap sungmin  
"ne, kau harus menepati janji mu untuk tidak menggangguku lagi setelah ini" sungmin tersenyum tulus dan menganggukan kepalanya.  
"ne aku janji ini terakhirnya aku mengganggu ku" keduanya tersenyum tulus

Setelah kyuhyun mengantar sungmin didepan pakar rumah sungmin. Kyuhyun pun berbalik untuk pulang kerumahnya  
sungmin menatap kepulangan kyuhyun dengan air mata dimatanya

"saranghae jongmal saranghae cho kyuhyun" sungmin mengusap air matanya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melihat orang tuanya lagi menonton tv diruang santai.

"eomma appa aku pulang!" teriak sungmin  
"chagi, kau sudah pulang?bagaimana kencan mu? Menyenangkan?" Tanya sang eomma  
"ne eomma sangat menyenangkan" jawab sungmin dengan senyuman dan dibalas dengan senyuman sang eomma  
"hmm eomma"  
"ne chagi wae?"  
"ak…aku bersedia melakukan kemotrapi eomma appa" perkataan sungmin langsung membuat orang tua sungmin terkejut karna sungmin selalu menolak setiap diajak untuk melakukan kemotrapi walau tidak persentasi hasilnya sedikit tapi kalau tidak dicoba tidak ada yang tahu bukan.

Dan disini lah sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya di bandara inchion untuk melakukan perjalanan ke jepang untuk melakukan kemotrapi sungmin.  
bukan di korea tidak ada dokter yang ahli tapi dijepang ada kerabat orang tua sungmin yang seorang dokter dan dia lah sebagai menanggung jawab pemeriksaan penyakit sungmin.  
"chagi ayo kita berangkat" ajak sang eomma  
"ne eomma" sungmin bangkit dari duduknya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dia menolehkan kepalanya kebalakang dan tersenyum.  
"selamat tinggal cho kyuhyun saranghae"

BLUE SHAPPHIRE HIGH SCHOOL~~

Kyuhyun tampak celingak celinguk seperti mencari seseorang yang biasanya akan mengganggunya di jam istirahat seperti ini. Donghae yang melihat kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"merindukannya eoh?" kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan donghae langsung mendeath glere kan donghae dan dibalas acuh oleh donghae.  
"siapa yang merindukan dia atau jangan jangan kau yang merindukannya?"  
"ne aku merindukan makanan yang dibawa dia kemaren hahh sepertinya aku tidak akan bias merasakannya lagi"  
"apa maksudmu?"  
"kau tidak tahu kalau sungmin pergi ke jepang untuk melakukan pengobatan penyakitnya?"  
"mwoo! Penyakit?"  
"ck ternyata kau tidak tahu padahal beritanya sudah tersebar 1 sekolah ini"  
"YA! Bicara lah yang jelas" marah kyuhyun  
"ck katanya tidak peduli tapi marah marah seperti itu" gumam donghae yang terdengar kyuhyun

"YA!"teriak kyuhyun  
"ck tidak usah pake teriak kenapa bisa tuli telinga ku"  
"maka nya perkataan mu yang jelas"  
"arra arra aku jelaskan. Sungmin punya penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir dan sungmin ke jepang untuk melakukan pengobatan kemotrapinya" terang donghae

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku mendengarkan penjelasan donghae. Benarkah sungmin punya penyakit yang begitu mengerikan

NYUT~~~

Tiba tiba saja kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang tidak diketahui alasanya  
"jika kau mau mengejarnya percuma saja karna pesawat sungmin sudah berangkat jam 8 tadi" kata donghae yang melihat temannya diam saja tanpa bergerak

"m..mwo siapa yang mengejarnya justru aku merasa sangat senang karna tidak ada yang menggangguku lagi" jawab kyuhyun sambil tertawa keras tapi donghae tahu kalau kyuhyun menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya terhadap sungmin.

TOKYO-JEPANG~~~

Sudah 3 bulan ini sungmin melakukan kemotrapinya yang begitu menyakitkan tubuhnya yang dipaksa masuk oleh bahan bahan kimia, alat alat medis yang tidak diketahuinya fungsinya untuk apa tapi sungmin mencoba untuk bertahan.

Sungmin memandang bunga sakura yang sangat cantik saat berguguran seperti sekarang ini karna sudah memasuki musim dingin.

"sungmin ah" sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada dokter dan merangkap sebagai ahjummanya .  
"jangan berlama lama didepan jendela yang terbuka lebar seperti itu" sungmin hanya tersenyum dan berbalikan badanya yang kurus.  
"gwenchana ahjumma aku hanya ingin melihat bunga sakura nanti saat aku mati aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi" ahjumma sungmin hanya tersenyum lirih saat mendengar keponakannya.  
"aniya ahjumma akan mencoba segala cara agar kau sembuh chagi"  
"ahjumma jangan membuat ku berharap, aku tahu kondisi tubuh sendiri melebihi siapa pun" sungmin kembali melihat bunga sakura dan menghirup udara yang bercampur dengan wangi bunga sakura tersebut.

Di sekolah kyuhyun melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari hatinya dan dia merasa sangat kesepian.  
donghae yang melihat sahabatnya yang agak berubah semenjak kepergian sungmin hanya merasa iba. Sudah berulang kali donghae mengatakan agar kyu mencari kabar sungmin atau alamat sungmin di jepang tapi langsung ditolak kyuhyun dengan banyak alas an dan pada akhirnya donghae menyerah menasehati kyuhyun.

Pulang sekolah tanpa sadar kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah sungmin. Dia tersadar saat jalan yang ditempuhnya berbeda dan rumah yang dihadapan sekarang bukan lah rumahnya tapi rumah sungmin.

"tuan kyuhyun?" kyuhyun menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya  
"ne darimana ahjumma tahu nama ku" orang yang memanggil kyuhyun tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepalanya dan dibalas oleh kyuhyun  
"ternyata benar anda yang bernama kyuhyun akhirnya aku bertemu orangnya langsung" kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya.  
"masuk lah dulu tidak baik berbicara di luar" kyuhyun hanya mengikuti ahjumma yang masuk ke dalam rumah sungmin yang bergaya minimalis tersebut.  
"duduk lah ahjumma akan kedapur sebentar"

Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sofa empung berwarna putih di ruang tamu tersebut. Kyuhyun mengelilingi penglihatannya di dalam ruang tamu yang didominasi warna biru tersebut dan melihat foto keluarga yang besar sepasang suami istri yang cantik dan tampan dan kyuhyun melihat seorang namja yang sudah sangat dia kenal dan setiap hari mengganggunya yaitu sungmin – sungmin sangat manis dengan setelan jas putihnya dan kemeja pinknya sangat serasi dengan wajah senyumnya.

Kyu memandang wajah sungmin dengan tatapan yang sangat merindukannya.  
"foto itu diambil saat ulang tahun tuan muda sungmin yang ke 17" kyuhyun berbalik saat mendengar suara ahjumma yang membawa nampan yang berisi jus jeruk  
"minum lah" kyuhyun kembali duduk dan meminum jus jeruk yang sediakan oleh ahjumma tersebut  
"kenapa ahjumma bisa tahu nama saya?" ahjumma itu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan kyuhyun  
"tuan muda sungmin sering menceritakan tentang anda dan dikamar tuan muda ada foto anda di nakas tempat tidurnya" kyuhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan ahjumma  
"jinjha?"  
"ne dan satu lagi saya sangat berterima kasih sama anda karna sudah mengembalikan semangat hidup tuan muda"

Sungmin tidak mengerti perkataan ahjumma itu  
"untuk apa ahjumma?"  
"dulu saat tuan muda pertama kali tahu dia mengidap kanker otak dia sangat pemurung dan sering mengunci diri dikamar canda dan tawa yang sering dilontar tuan muda menghilang tapi sejak tuan muda mengenal anda semangat hidupnya kembali dan orang tua tuan muda sangat bahagia melihat sinar kebahagiaan dimata tuan muda dan binary cinta yang terpancar dimata beningnya saat menceritakan anda" kyuhyun tertegun mendengar cerita ahjumma itu dia tidak menyangka kalau dia sangat bergantung kepadanya.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sungmin. Kyuhyun menjadi sering pemurung dan memikirkan banyak hal sampai suatu hari di sekolahnya dia dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah dikantornya.

Tok tok

Kyuhyun masuk setelah di izinkan masuk oleh kepala sekolah  
"saengnim memanggil saya?" Tanya kyuhyun  
"ne kyu. Kenalkan ini orang tua sungmin" kyuhyun tampak terkejut dan kyu membungkukkan badannya  
"kyuhyun imnida"  
"sebaiknya saya pergi dulu kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang" kepala sekolah itu pergi untuk memberikan privasi untuk mereka berbicara  
"nak bisakah kau ikut bersama kami ke japing?" Tanya appanya sungmin  
"jepang?"  
"sungmin sangat membutuhkan mu kyu kami akan meminta izin kepada orang tuamu dan sekolah" kyuhyun mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak saat mendengar perkataan appanya sungmin.  
apa keadaan sungmin makin buruk?  
"kau akan tahu saat kau dijepang" kata appa sungmin seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merima ajakan orang tua sungmin ke jepang dan sekarang kyuhyun berada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya ke jepang tempat sungmin dirawat sekarang.

TOKYO HOSPITAL~~~

Setelah melakukan perjalanan 2 jam akhirnya kyuhyun dan orang tua sungmin tiba di jepang dan langsung menuju rumah sakit jepang setelah tadi mereka dijemput oleh sopir pribadi keluarga sungmin.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung kyuhyun berdetak sangat kuat saat dia menginjak kakinya di rumah sakit perasaan cemas dan takut begitu menghantuinya.

Saat mereka didepan pintu berwarna putih orang tua sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum kepada kyuhyun.  
"masuklah nak sungmin sudah menantimu di dalam" kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menyeret kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan itu

Kyuhyun terpaku melihat seseorang yang selama ini selalu tersenyum ceria, memanggilnya dengan penuh semangat, mengganggunya setiap waktu dan selalu membuatnya marah kini tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas tempat tidur dengan banyak alat untuk bertahan hidup kakinya menyeret tubuhnya mendekati tubuh rapuh tersebut dan tanpa dia sadari air mata sudah berlinang di pipinya

"sungmin ah" panggil kyuhyun saat dia sudah berada di samping sungmin dan menggenggam tangan mungil sungmin yang pucat dan kurus

"sungmin irrona" kyuhyun mengusap pipi tirus sungmin dengan lemput seakan akan kalau sedikit saja dia mengusap kasar maka pipi itu akan hancur

"ming ah ini aku kyuhyun"

"mianhe jongmal mianhe ming ah"  
"irrona eoh aku sudah jauh jauh dating dari seoul hanya ingin melihat mu heyy"  
merasakan genggaman tangannya bergerak dia melihat kelopak mata sungmin bergerak

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat orang yang sangat dia cinta berada dihadapannya dan menggenggam tangannya.  
"sebentar aku akan memanggilkan dokter" saat kyu akan melepas pegangannya tiba tiba sungmin kembali genggaman tangan kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun menoleh kebalakang dan melihat sungmin tersenyum kepadanya  
"jangan pergi kyu"kata sungmin dengan suara terbata  
"tapi.."  
sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyuruh kyuhyun mendekat

"kyu bolehkan aku minta sebuah pelukan?" kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh rapuh sungmin. Betapa sungmin bahagia karna saat terakhirnya berada dalam pelukan orang dicintainya  
sungmin meresapi aroma maskulin kyuhyun untuk terakhir kali  
"kyuhyun ah saranghae noumu saranghae" setelah mengatakan itu sungmin menutup matanya untuk selamanya dengan senyuman dan air mata bahagia

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan sungmin dan mendengar suara pendeteksi denyut jantung kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukan sungmin dan betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun saat melihat mata sungmin yang tertutup

"ming…sungmin" kyuhyun menepuk pipi sungmin tapi tidak reaksi apa pun ketakutan akan kehilangan pun mereuap dibenak kyuhyun  
"andwe…ming irona eoh heyy kau belum mendengar jawaban ku kan?" kyuhyun tidak menyerah dia terus mengguncangkan tubuh  
"SUNGMIN ANDWEEEEYOOO! AARRRGGGHHHH" kyuhyun berteriak frustasi saat tidak didalam pelukan sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap pusaran yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan kosong  
kenapa dia baru menyadari kalau dia sangat mencintai sungmin seorang yang selalu mengganggunya sepanjang hari dan tidak menyerah akan mengejar cintanya kini saat dia sudah mulai mencintainya sungmin malah pergi selamanya.

Sudah seminggu setelah pemakaman sungmin dan kini kyuhyun menjadi sangat berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam, dingin dan datar dengan pandangan kosong. Donghae yang melihatnya menjadi kasihan melihat nasib sahabat karibnya tersebut mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan orang 'kita akan tahu kalau kita mencintai seseorang saat orang itu pergi dari sisi kita'.

"kyu" kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara yang berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan ternyata ahjumma yang waktu itu dia temui didepan rumah sungmin  
"ahjumma sedang appa di sini?"Tanya kyuhyun heran  
"ahjumma hanya ingin menyerahkan barang yang dititipkan tuan muda sungmin" kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tapi dia tetap mengikuti ahjumma itu ke rumah sungmin

"barangnya ada dikamar tuan muda sungmin mari saya antar" kyuhyun mengikuti ahjumma itu ke kamar sungmin dilantai 2  
"masuklah"

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar sungmin yang didominasi warna pink dan dia melihat fotonya di nakas tempat tidurnya dan ada kota yang dilapisi dengan pita warna pink selain kotak tersebut ada boneka kelinci putih di tengah tempat tidur tersebut  
dia duduk diatas tempat tidur sungmin dan tersenyum melihat melihat boneka kelinci itu  
_kau tidak cocok jadi namja min_ batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membuka kotak yang dilapisi pita tersebut dia melihat sweter biru dan sepucuk surat dia membuka surat tersebut.

_Kyuhyun ah mungkin kalau kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi dari hidupmu tapi sebelum pergi aku ingin meninggalkan sesuatu untuk mu mungkin ini tidak berarti untuk mu tapi sangat berarti bagi mu. Aku tau kalau aku sangat merepotkanmu dan selalu membuatmu marah maafkan aku karna sudah membuatmu repot dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua kenangan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku dan akan aku simpan didalam hatiku_

_Kyuhyun ah apa kau tahu kalau sudah jatuh cinta saat aku pertama kali melihatmu dengan sifat dingin, arogan dan angkuhmu tapi bagiku kau bagai pangeran yang ada seperti di negeri dongeng aku tau akan sangat menjijikan kalau yang mengatakannya karna aku seorang namja tapi kau tetap pangeranku_

_Kyuhyun ah aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karna sudah membangkitkan semangat hidupku yang sempat hilang karna penyakit laknat ini. Walau kau selalu mengganggam menjijikan tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

_Kyuhyun ah kau harus memakai sweter itu saat musim dingin ne karna aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah ne _

_Kyuhyun ah aku berharap kalau kita bertemu lagi di masa yang akan datang dan saling mencintai._

_Saranghae kyu noumu saranghanda, cho kyuhyun._

_Lee Sungmin_

"hiks hiks ming ah hiks wae! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku saat aku belum mengatakan perasaan ku ming hiks" tangis kyuhyun pun pecah setelah membaca surat sungmin.

semua sudah terlambat dan tidak akan perna kembali berputar kebelakang menyesalpun percuma karna orang yang dia cintai sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

The End

Assalamualaikum!  
gmn ff gaje mira ini dapat ga fell na mira harap dapat yahk

Sebenarnya ini ff udah lama bersemayam di file laptop mira tp karna keadaan dan mood ga da  
ff ini ga perna kelar  
nah karna mood udah kembali jadi mira langsung post dah  
semoga kalian suka ne dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian agar mira tahu law ff mira layak buat publish disini tau tidak  
mira terima kritik dan saran kalian tp tolong jangan bash cast na ne  
karna mereka tidak tau apa2

See You~~~


End file.
